Family Matters
by hazelAC405
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to the Uchiha offspring when their parents' aren't involved? When their bedroom doors' are closed to the naked eye? “Tatsuki, this isn’t what it looks like.” “then tell me what I’m supposed to be seeing.” Ch5! prequel "Our Family"
1. backround check

**A/N just a bio of the Uchiha's offspring and a little of what their like to give you readers a good perspective. Next chappie is the actual chappie! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: what you see below is the only things I own and a little bit of other OC's but other than that me no owny Naruto-kun! TT_TT**

**Name: **Uchiha, Rei**  
Age:** 19**  
Hair: **fiery red hair somewhat like his father's except the back**  
Eyes:** pastel green**  
Rank: **ANBU**  
Favorite color: **black  
**Outfit: **Dark blue shirt with black pants, headband on his forehead, usually on mission his black anbu cloak, and a cat mask as ANBU.**  
Personality:** His name-meaning commander basically describes him. He was the one who took care of his seven siblings when his parents were away on missions or at the hospital. He's always had to look out for himself but also befriended Uzumaki, Eniki. His mother describes their friendship similar to Sasuke's and Naruto's as children. Activated his sharingan at the age of five he is considered a prodigy.  
**Teammates: **Nara, Hoshi and Hatake Reiji

**Name: **Uchiha, Shira  
**Age:** 18  
**Hair:** long pink hair that reaches her mid-back  
**Eyes:** black  
**Rank:** ANBU  
**Favorite color:** pastel pink  
**Outfit:** like Sakura's outfit she wears a pink sleeveless top with a short pink skirt cut at the edges', leggings, headband on her head like sakura when not in uniform. Black cloak with dog mask, when in uniform.  
**Personality:** loud, outspoken, but second in command while dealing with her siblings. She freaks out at times when she would take care of them when she was younger but got over her fear. She has the biggest crush on her older brother's best friend and tries to catch his attention since they were in the academy. She looks up to her mother a lot and is considered one of the best medic nin after her mother. She also activated her sharingan at the age of seven. She is one of the best for memorization skills.  
**Teammates:** Uzumaki, Eniki and Hyuuga, Kenji

**Name:** Uchiha, Tori  
**Age:** 16  
**Hair:** short pink hair with blue highlights mostly in the back, reaches above her shoulders  
**Eyes:** dark green  
**Rank:** jounin  
**Favorite color:** dark green  
**Outfit:** red shirt w/net shirt underneath, baggy green Capri's, headband like Shira's  
**Personality:** Mostly tomboy she's the toughest female besides her older sister. She has Sakura's temper and doesn't do a thing to control it. She loves to listen to hard music and when found at home, she's usually in her room and has her music blaring out the speakers. When she's not so angry with you, she is the one you can count on to think up strategies. She's also likely to be right and beat her brothers in a fight or in common sense. She gets most annoyed with her younger brother Kamoku. She activated her sharingan at the age of seven.  
**Teammates:** Aburame, Hachi and Keikoku (Rock Lee's daughter)

**Name:** Uchiha, Kamoku  
**Age: **15  
**Hair:** Jet-black, exactly like his father  
**Eyes:** onyx  
**Rank:** chunin  
**Favorite Color:** blue  
**Outfit:** Sasuke's outfit as a genin before chunin exams  
**Personality:** like his sister, Shira, he can be very loud at times. He doesn't get along with his other sister, Tori, very well. He's tried countless of time, with the help of Shira, to get Tori to open up and be a little bit calmer and more feminine about certain things. In the academy, he was at the top with his genjutsu tactics. He knows when its time to play and when to get serious. He's recently been having feelings for a certain Hyuuga on his team. He activated his sharingan at the age of six.  
**Teammates:** Uzumaki, Hinoiri and Hyuuga Tatsuki

**Name:** Uchiha, Kuroi**  
Age:** 13  
**Hair:** black in a messy bun in the back  
**Eyes:** viridian  
**Rank:** chunin  
**Favorite Color:** light pink  
**Outfit: **pink top with red and black skirt that reaches mid-knee, black-rimmed glasses, headband on her hair like her sisters'  
**Personality:** always carrying a book around, she's either on a mission or reading about how to improve techniques and tactics. She was the typical nerd in the academy. Straight A's and face stuck in a book. She uses books to hide a certain quality about her. In reality, she gained her mother's strength and determination. She's quiet like her father but can get really annoyed when her siblings fight. I guess you could say she the only _sane_ Uchiha. She has a twin brother who is exactly opposite of her. She activated sharingan on the eve of her eighth birthday.  
**Teammates:** Uzumaki Yoru and Uchiha Shiro

**Name:** Uchiha, Shiro  
**Age:** 13  
**Hair:** messy black hair  
**Eyes:** viridian  
**Rank:** chunin  
**Favorite Color: **gray  
**Outfit:** dresses similar to his twin sister, gray shirt, black shorts and headband on his forehead  
**Personality:** completely opposite of his twin sister, he's the younger one of the two. He graduated one rank above his sister, which proves he can be driven to the extreme, specializes in taijutsu and weaponry. He can be very loud and arrogant but if you meet him on a good day, he can be quiet and calm about things. He gets along best with his older brother Rei. Activated his sharingan a day after his sister.  
**Teammates:** Uzumaki, Yoru and Uchiha, Kuroi

**Name:** Uchiha Youji  
**Age:** 11  
**Hair:** messy red hair  
**Eyes:** onyx  
**Rank:** academy student  
**Favorite color:** wine yellow  
**Outfit:** Black shirt, black shorts, no headband, wrappings on arms and legs  
**Personality:** being the youngest child is hard for Youji. He thinks people have high expectations for him and drives him self to the limit all the time. He specializes in jutsus and memorization skills. He has a knack to read with his older sister, Kuroi. He dos not understand why people think of her they way they do and seems to be there when she is being mocked. He is naturally quiet and is seen in the back of the room usually napping from exhaustion.  
**Teammates:** none


	2. intro to the family

Tori POV A/N hey peoples!! I'm back with an all-NEW story!! This is gunna be FUN!! Anyway I hope you paid somewhat attention to the bio chappie cuz it may explain A LOT of things you might not understand about the Uchiha's and thanx for reading! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto or any of the characters BUT I do own this story and the 2nd gen!! SO NO STEALLY!!

Kuroi POV

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I sighed and got up from the comfort and warmth of my bed. I fixed my pink top and blue shorts and left to the bathroom. As I exited the bathroom, I looked over towards my sister in the bed next to mine. Augh, she's such a drama queen and is annoyed at the world most of the time.

I looked over at the red clock between our beds. It read 7.00 am. I sighed and grabbed my glasses on my desk next to my closet. I've had to use them since I was three, and I've always been the nerd in my class.

I left the bedroom, fully dressed in the usual, light pink top with a stripped black and red skirt. On my way towards my little brother's room, I pulled my black hair back in its usual bun and knocked on his door. I sighed when no one answered. Most of my family is big on sleeping-in so it's just my older brothers, Rei, Kamoku, my older sister, Shira, and I that wake up before seven without an alarm clock, _sometimes_.

I opened the door to a darkened room. The only thing I saw in his bed was a lump and a patch of _pink_ hair on his pillow. Yes, he goes through hell everyday at the academy because of his hair. I looked over to see my twin brother shaking his head as he heard me enter their bedroom. He got up and left for the bathroom, hand on his black hair.

I began to shake Youji a bit, "hey, get up Youji. It's seven and you only have half an hour to get ready. Get up. Get up." I continued to shake him until I cracked. It's been ten minutes and he's still not up. I kneeled next to his ear and screamed, "DAMN IT, YOUJI, IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'LL BURN ALL OF YOUR SCROLLS!"

He jumped and rolled on the floor by the time I was finished. He looked up at me as I smirked, sitting on his bed.

"Ahoy Youji-nii-san! Have a nice sleep?" I said, smiling. He growled at me and stood up. Truth was, besides Tori-nee-san, Youji-nii-san was one of the closest in the family with me. When we were both in the academy, he would help me when I would get bullied, and let me tell you it was on a regular basis.

"Yeah, have fun while you can, Kuroi, but I finish the academy this year and I'll be a better ninja than you!" he said while dusting his black pajama pants. He crossed his arms over his bare chest. To say the least, I would die if I weren't his sister.

I got up and ruffled his pink hair with difficulty. He may only be eleven but amazingly, he reached my five feet height about a month ago, while I just turned thirteen four months ago.

As I started to leave the room, I turned to my brother and said, "well if you want to be a better ninja than me, you might want to get to class on time today!" and left towards the hallway, back down to my room.

On my way to the other side of the hall, I ran into my siblings. I peaked into my brother's, Rei's; room and saw that he had the door of his bathroom opened and was humming while fixing his hair. I giggled and decided to check on my other brother, Kamoku. What I saw in there made me giggle a bit louder. I saw my twin brother, Shiro, sneaking up to a sleeping Kamoku with a horn in his hand. He lifted the blanket to nonmoving black locks. As Shiro neared the horn near Kamoku's ear, I ran down the hall laughing as I heard it by my room door, followed by a scream. I shut the door behind me and went to wake my sister when the red alarm clock began to beep.

**Tori POV**

…_Beep_….

…_Beep_…

. _BEEEPPPP_…

I smashed the traitorous red alarm clock with my fist as I groaned. I rolled over and sighed.

"Get up Tori-nee. It's already late." I heard my younger sister say. I opened my eyes to her opening the blinds from the back door we have in our room. I saw her wearing her usual outfit. She smiled as she saw I was awake.

I pulled my blanket off and yawned as I sat up. I looked at the time. It read 7.30 am. Augh, I hate waking up so early. As I started to get up, I heard the usual commotion outside the bedroom door. My older sister, Shira, then burst through the door screaming; wearing her usual outfit of pink sleeve-less shirt with pink skirt with slits on the side over small black shorts.

"Guys guess what!!" she said, in her annoying high pitched voice.

"What?" Kuroi said, patiently. She, of course, received the nice, shy, patient persona, and the complete opposite as I.

"Well, I just got a call from Eniki and he said that he and Rukia are coming back from their mission this week!" she said as she bounced up and down, long pink hair releasing its way out of her small clip used to hold everything back.

I sighed. "You just want to see your boyfriend again, Shira. That's the only exciting part in it for you, am I right?" I said as I fixed my sheets. The truth was; I was actually a bit excited. I hadn't seen Rukia in a while and was dying to talk to her. She, and Inuzuka Rein, Keikoku, Hyuuga Suki, my other girlfriends, kept in touch a lot after we all turned nine and were able to memorize our telephone numbers. Now we were all sixteen and the best of friends.

I heard Shira laugh, nervously, "wh-what makes you assume that, Tori-nee-chan?"

I smirked, oh how sweet revenge. " Well, considering that every time your home, you're the only one occupying the phone, which is why I took the liberty in asking mom and dad for my own line." I pointed to the phone in Kuroi and my room. "And every year when we go visit him, you always blush and stammer around him while he just shrugs and nods."

She blushed and walked out of the room. Kuroi came over to my bed and scolded me. "You know that wasn't very nice of you, Tori-nee-chan. You shouldn't get revenge!" I sighed. She was one of the closest people in the family to me, even if she is thirteen.

"What ever, Kuroi." I said as I walked towards my closet. I heard her sigh behind my and shut the door. I opened my closet door and walked in.

**Shira POV**

I shut Tori and Kuroi's bedroom door behind me. I sighed in frustration. I hated to admit it but Tori-nee-chan was kind of right. I mean, he's like one of my best friends, well actually he's one of Rei's best friends but you get the point, and I've grown fond of him.

On my way down the hall, towards Kamoku's room, I bumped into someone. I looked up to find my little brother, Youji, rushing out of his and Shiro's room.

"What's the rush, Youji-nii-san?" I asked as he fell on the floor to pull up his mismatched socks.

"I woke up late and if I don't leave right now, I'll be late to the academy, again!" I said, frantically as he pushed me out of the way and ran in the opposite direction I was going.

I sighed and mentally laughed at his appearance. He wore a black shirt with matching shorts but his shirt was on backwards and his shorts to the side. His, usually, neat, pink, hair was messily brushed and to top it off, he had to run back upstairs because he had forgotten his backpack in his closet.

I laughed a bit louder than I wanted to because when I stopped I saw Rei standing beside me with a look that asked, 'you crazy or are just finally loosing your mind?'

I smiled at him and shoved his shoulder as I passed. "Does that answer your question, Rei-nii-san?" I said as I was walking towards the stairs.

OoOoOo

When I reached the kitchen, I could already smell breakfast. I found mom-putting food on plates as Youji grabbed his plate and ran out the door.

"Remember to actually bring the plate back this time, Youji!" she said to the running pink blob. She sighed. "That boy needs to start remembering to bring the plate back like he does all those techniques." I laughed to myself.

"So you going to eat breakfast or what, Shira?" mom said pulling her long pink hair back and smirking at me.

I smiled, "Yes ma'am."

She handed me a plate of pancakes. I went to sit down at the table when Shiro came out from under the table.

"Oi, Shiro-nii-san, what do you think you're doing?" I growled. Man almost made me drop my pancakes.

I heard mother sigh. "That was you who woke up Kamoku, wasn't it?"

He smirked. "Yes ma'am. But I don't see why he has to hunt me down now! It was only a joke!" As Shiro started to get out from under the table, he was tackled by what I thought was my daddy but was Kamoku.

I just stood there, eating my pancakes, while watching my two brothers fight until they rolled into the living room. I laughed as mom punched the ground and they were sent into their own craters. This kind of stuff happens on a regular basic, which is why when Tori and Kuroi came downstairs, followed by Rei, they went straight for the kitchen and stood along side me and ate with a show.

**Shiro POV**

I used the back of my wrist to clean the blood streaming out of my mouth. Kamoku had punched me on my cheek. I punched him right back, but on his chin; sending him near the couch. Then I saw mother grab Kamoku by the collar and lift him in the air. I saw her motion Rei to do that same with me. I felt the ground move away from my feet as I heard my mom yell at Kamoku and I. Honestly, I didn't pay attention until Rei put me on the ground again. I brushed clean my gray shirt and black shorts.

I stood there, arms crossed and totally pissed. Sure, I'm small and thirteen but what's so wrong about having some fun around here? I sighed when mom told me to apologize to Kamoku.

OoOoOo

I was on my way out of the house with Kuroi when we ran into one of her friends. I usually don't pay attention to who they are but this one caught my interest. She had fiery red hair and a pool of blue eyes that resembled the ocean. She caught me staring and our eyes meet. She smiled and I began to feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

As she began to walk away, she yelled, "Tell your brother that I'm not a painting."

I looked away and grimaced. Kuroi looked over at me and smirked. "You know," she began, "I could set in a good word for you." I glared at her. "What ever you say, bro."

She began to walk away from me, as I finally realized, I don't know her name!

I ran up to catch my sister and opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it. "You want to know her name, right?" I nodded. "Well, take notes, Shiro-nii-san. This might take a while. Well, let's see, her name's Tabiru, Koikawa and she's the same age as us. She has an older sister names Chou, who's sixteen. What else, oh yeah, she moved to this side of Konoha when her parents divorced. She lives with her mother now and visits her father every weekend. And that's about it." when she finished speaking, she pushed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and smiled.

I'm proud of Kuroi when I actually need her. I opened my mouth to speak once again, but she beat me to it once again, "I forgot to say, she's also not seeing anyone at the moment." I smirked once again as we reached the bridge where our team usually meets. We spotted Uzumaki, Yoru leaning on the railings.

I called out to him, " hey dobe."

He looked over and glared. As he saw my sister stand beside me he lightened up. He ran over to us and gave Kuroi a bone-breaking hug.

"I finally did it, Kuroi-chan!" he kept repeating as he through Kuroi in the air. She landed in his arms with a bright blush as I kept glaring at the blond.

"Dobe put her down, now, if you want to live to see the sunset." I said while glaring.

He put Kuroi down and began to jump and twirl. I just stared incredulously at him.

I looked over to my sister as she smiled. An idea popped into my head as I read her expression. "You were playing match-maker again, weren't you?"

She smiled and nodded. I'm guessing that the dobe finally figured out that Aburame, Kemushi, likes him.

**Kamoku POV**

I narrowed my eyes as I scarf fed the rest of my pancakes down with a gulp of milk. I glared at my siblings as they all left the house before me. I saw Tori give me a satisfied smirk as she left the house in her usual attire; red-tank top covered by a net shirt and black mini-skirt. Amazingly dad lets her leave the house in such provocative clothes. Shira squinted her eyes, which I interpreted as a 'I can't believe you would do something like that while dad is away.'

I glared once again as she left through the front door. I heard my mother pace around the living room as I finished my breakfast. As I tried to sneak out of the house she stopped me at the door.

"Kamoku, don't even think about it! I want you to wash ALL of the dishes before you go out to train as your punishment. Shiro will do dinner's dishes." She said.

I sighed on my way to do the most hated chore in this house.

OoOoOo

I was on my way towards the training grounds when I heard a soft, but loud voice behind me. I turned to meet with Hyuuga, Tatsuki. Her hair, in its trademark buns, was messier than they usually are. Her attire was also a bit different today. Instead of her usual purple t-shirt tied to show off her mid-drift and black Capri's; she wore a purple tank top with a black skirt. I blushed a bit. Sure, I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's aren't supposed to show emotion but I'm also a fifteen-year-old teen with hormones! Cut me some slack here!

She slowed her run when she got as a foot close to me. "Hey, Kamoku-kun."

I grinned, "Hey."

She smiled her oh-so-wonderful smile, "Listen, Kamoku-kun, I was wondering if you would help me with me target practice today? Hinoiri-chan has to help Hokage-sama greet the exchange ninja's from Suna that are coming today so she can't train with me."

"Sure."

Tatsuki started to jump up and down. "Oh my god thanks so much Kamoku-kun! You're a life savoir!" Then she did the unexpected. She jumped towards me. We fell on the ground, as she continued to laugh that melody while I just chuckled.

We stayed like that as she lay on my chest but after a little bit, we finally noticed what position we were in and she blushed bright red. She rolled off as I stood up and we walked over to where we had our bags.

She smiled at me when she had all of her weaponry ready. "Alright, you ready? I have to be home by lunch so I get a chance to beat you more than once!"

I smirked, "a bit ignorant are we?"

"We'll see."

"Okay GO!"

OoOoOo **(A/N Sorry I can't write fighting scenes.)**

I panted a bit. Currently, I'm hiding behind a tree in a bush. So far I have a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious while all I've been able to do to Tatsuki is cut her cheek a bit. I can see her from were I'm hiding. She's hiding on a tree branch parallel from mine. I move a bit further forward, when my blue t-shirt got stuck on a branch. I groaned and started to pull it out but it's really in there. I look to where Tatsuki was last to see that's she's gone. Which means, my cover's been blown by my t-shirt.

I groaned again. I sigh and toss my shirt to the side when a heard rustling noises near me. Just as I made my new hiding spot, a kunai flew through the air, followed by a body.

I can feel the cold metal on my neck. "Give up?" Tatsuki said in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I nod. "Good." She let go of her hold on me as I soon felt the warmth leave. I turned to find her walking away.

As I caught up to her she said, "By the way, what happened to you t-shirt?"

I coughed, "It got stuck on a branch and I couldn't get it out since I was out of weapons."

She giggled. "Well at least it has a good side to it."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I get to see you shirt-less." She smirked at me, seductively.

I found myself sweating more that I already was. She was walking up to me with that walk of hers that made me feel a bit excited. But, damn, was she walking slowly. I walked up to her, pulled her by the waist and kissed her, hard.

**Youji POV**

They just let us out our lunch break. I grabbed my lunch from under my desk and headed out to meet my friend. I spotted her sitting under our regular tree. As I walked towards her I saw what she was wearing. Her natural red-brown curly hair, which she hated, was straightened; she wore a blue t-shirt and black shorts. I saw her auburn eyes flicker from her lunch to me and smile.

I sat down and looked over at her, "So, Okashi, what do you have for lunch today?"

She smiled even wider and shoved her blue lunch box covered with the Akimichi symbol. "Well, daddy's away on a mission so I got to experiment with food this morning!"

I laughed, " Well what exactly _did_ you make, Okashi?"

"Well just an ordinary sandwich with strawberry jelly, tuna, onions and tomatoes!" she told me smiling. I saw her take it out and start eating it with a wide grin. I grimaced and took out my peanut butter and banana sandwich.

Time passed while we were eating that we didn't even hear the usual gang come up to use and start they're usual bulling. We just ignored them and when Shikamaru-sensei called us in for class we got up and swung our lunch boxes at them by _accident_.

Okashi started to skip. "Why do you think they like to bug us so much? We haven't done anything to them?"

I looked over at her, shockingly. " Well for me it's because of my hair but maybe because you always hang out with me that they like to bully you as well."

"Whatever the reason is, they should stop because it must not be a very good reason to make people feel sad." She told me while putting her arm over my shoulder. When we walked into the classroom I could feel all eyes on us as we made our way towards our seats. We separated when I had to go near the back of the room while she sat near the front. The classroom was in alphabetical order.

As the students came all rushing in, I sighed. This was my last year in the academy. I'll be turning twelve soon and hopefully become a genin like my parents did. I really hoped Shikamaru-sensei would tell us what to expect near the end of the year for our final tests. I groaned when the whole class was in their seats and we were supposed to identify every chakra point in the human body. If I knew we were going to have to do this without scrolls, I would have asked Shira-nee-chan to help me last night or at least Kuroi-nee-chan.

I groaned loud enough for Kemushi, Shikamaru-sensei's assistant, to look back from the first row. This was going to be a long day.

**Rei's POV**

It was my turn to pick up Youji from the academy this afternoon. So as I'm walking back from the training grounds, I spot this girl on the streets. She looks _really_ familiar. She has shoulder-length black hair with two small spiky pigtails atop her head with the most amazing midnight black eyes. She wore a green tee with jean shorts showing her extremely long legs. She was very thin but at least she looked like a B. She was walking with this man who wore green spandex and the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen. When I walked past her she raised a slim eyebrow and smiled at me as she pulled the man into a store with her.

I tried to see which store she went into as I heard Youji scream for me at the end of the street. Damn him and his loud voice. I desperately turned to see if I could get another glimpse at her but she was gone. Fuck.

As I walked towards my screaming brother, I kept thinking about her. The biggest thing on my mind was, 'what was her name?'

When I reached the end of the street, I saw Akimichi, Okashi laughing as Youji tried to balance ten glass plates in his hands while having to grab his backpack off the ground. I sighed irritated and snatched five plates from his hands as we started to walk home.

"So how do you think you did on that pop-up quiz we took today?" Okashi told Youji, trying to start a conversation.

"I guess I did okay. I just wish I had Shira-nee-chan or Kuroi-nee-chan. That's would've been a huge help." I heard Youji finally say. We finally reached the street where we took our separate ways. Youji and I went left as Okashi crossed the street and went right.

We continued in silence until Youji spoke up, "So you're not going to ask me about the plates, are you?"

"Hn."

"Well, I never have a chance to eat in the morning, seemingly I'm almost always late to school, so I take my plate to go." I could hear his smile as he tried to joke with me. We were about a block away from the complex, when I heard someone scream my name.

"Rei!! Wait up!!" I turned to see Tori with her friends. The only one's I can actually name are Rukia, the blonde, Suki, the Hyuuga, Rein, she always has her dog, and Chou, the redhead. No comments on her. As Tori ran up to us I saw her. The girl from the street was one of _Tori's _friends?? Crap. I'm in some deep shit for actually thinking that Tori has a cute friend. Well the same goes for Chou but no questions will be answered.

"What do you want, Tori?" I asked as the group of girls surrounded Youji and I.

"Well I was wondering if you could back me up when I ask mom if the girls and I could have a sleep over at our house. I promise not to disturb you _alone_ in your room tonight," she said, emphasis on alone. I took a quick peek at the girl behind her to see a blush rise on her cheeks.

"Hn."

"Awesome! Oh I don't know if you met _all_ of my friends before. This is Rukia, Suki, Rein, Chou and last but not least Keikoku! She just came back from a mission and we found her in the mall dragging her poor dad around for new clothes." She smiled at me. I like to think that my sister likes to torture me for fun.

I smirked at the girls, "Hey."

They all smiled at me and some whispered amongst them selves. Who was I to stop them from talking about me? As we made our way towards the front door, I looked at Tori and she whispered, "Did you know that Keikoku 's the daughter of the green beast of Konoha?"

She walked away and the group of girls could be heard going up the stairs and into Tori's bedroom. I turned towards the living room when I heard the front door open and the bickering begin.

"I saw you Kamoku! How can you say that was _nothing_! You guys were practically making out at the training grounds!" I heard someone say. I used my ninja's skills to good use and crept up towards my siblings. I saw Shira and Kamoku practically at each other's throats.

I noticed the way Kamoku's clothes were more wrinkled and his shirt was torn. His lips were a bit more bruised and red than normal. "I told you, Shira, it was nothing! She was only thanking me for training with her today! Hinoiri-chan couldn't do it because she had to help Naruto welcome the exchange ninja!"

"Oh do you know who one of those ninja was, Kamoku?"

"Why would I want to know something as stupid as-."

"One of them was Haru, the Kazekage's son, Hinoiri-chan biggest crush and most possibly the only reason he volunteered to become an exchange with his cousins."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so you see, Nii-san, I'm always right! Even with relationships, I'm right just like when I said you're in love with Tatsuki-chan, Kamoku. Just give up and admit it!"

"Admit what? That I think you're a complete idiot who guesses on what people think and believe? Yeah right! When you come up with something better come and get me, kay Nee-chan?"

I heard the footsteps coming in my direction so I ran to the couch and turned the TV on. I heard someone come up behind me, "you were spying weren't you, Rei?"

I turned to see Kamoku glare at me. I turned back to the show, "Hn."

I heard him sigh in defeat and leave upstairs. This family really needs to brighten up and get a better life or at least learn how to lie better.

A/n so how was it? I tried to get the perspective of every Uchiha offspring as best I could so you could get a picture of what their like and I hope the bio helped a bit. So any requests on who I should do next? Until next time and remember to R & R!! Ja Ne!! 


	3. the sleepover

**A/N hey yo!! How ya'll doing?? Ok sorry now I sound country my badness -.-' but anyway WELCOME TO THE NEWEST INSTALLMENT OF drum roll please (drums start) FAMILY MATTERS!! WHOA!! Ok I'm on a bit of a sugar rush (which barely EVER happens) b/c I'm eating brownies T.G.4. BROWNIES!! B4 I start I want to thank Ayatsuri Sakkaku for leaving my 1st review!! This chappie is mainly about the girls' sleepover at the Uchiha's so you get a little taste on what their personalities are but it's mostly about Tori so I hope you're not disappointed!**

**Disclaimer: never shall I own Naruto except for the exception of my OC's and MY BROWNIE!! OH and i don't own _Prom night _and_ The Messengers _  
**

**-X-**

**Tori POV (That Night)**

"Tori can you keep it down up there?" I heard my brother yell.

I swear it was Rei's voice. Currently, it's two a.m. and I'm having a sleepover with my friends, Rukia, Suki, Rein,

Chou, and Keikoku. We're all in the, what we refer to as the, attic but in reality it's really not an attic. There are two guest bedrooms, a workout room, movie room and library. So now, we're in the movie room and screaming through the vent to Rei's room because its actually quiet obvious to all of us that Keikoku has the biggest crush on my brother, probably bigger that Hinoiri's crush on the Kazekage's son.

Chou and Rukia were trying to get Keikoku to go talk to Rei through the vent but she was being held back by Suki while Rein and myself sat on cushions laughing. We saw Suki and Keikoku begin to throw pillows at the other two girls. We continued to laugh until Rein got smacked on the face with a pillow. I stared at her lying on the ground on her side and began to crack up until she threw a pillow and hit me upside my head.

It continued like that for about an hour more until we were all to tired to get up from the couches, couch chairs and floor. I lay next to Rukia upside down on a couch chair. Most of today, I wondered why she had to help Naruto greet the exchange ninja from Suna. All the rest of us really didn't know who the guys were but what I think we all wanted to know was 'we're they hot?'

Finally, Chou spoke up for us, "So Rukia-chan, how are the exchange ninja?" Chou was on the other side of the room, facing us while Rein sat up from the ground; Suki lay in the middle of the floor with Keikoku lying vertical on top of her.

I craned my neck to see Rukia 'Hm' and bite her lip. "Well," she began, "you've all kind of met them before." When we heard her say that, I knew all to well that all of us are really confused.

"Ok so I know all of us are dying to ask but WHO ARE THEY ALL READY, DAMN IT!" I said a bit to loudly for Rei yelled to keep it down once again.

"Come on it can't be that bad, Rukia. For all I know they could be Haru, Kousa and Koubai." Suki told her cousin.

We all waited for her response but what we saw shocked us, Rukia bit her lip once again and looked away. NO WAY! Kousa was coming to live in konoha just so he and his cousins could torture me er I mean US! Well maybe not Haru but Koubai and Kousa a definite yes.

Suki and I groaned. Rein and Chou looked a bit lost. I felt Rein come over and tap my upside down shoulder and ask, "What's so wrong about them?" Chou nodded in agreement.

"Well, I've never actually met them before but Haru is the Kazekage's son, Koubai is Temari, Gaara-san's older sister's, son and Kousa is Kankurou, Gaara-san's older brother's, son as well. I believe that Haru is fifteen and both Koubai and Kousa are our age as well. But it's a bit hard to tell them apart, you see Koubai and Kousa look very similar to each other, only difference, Koubai is blond while Kousa is brunet." Keikoku finished off.

"You forgot to add that Koubai is a complete ignorant bastard who thinks he's better than everyone else," Suki said crossing her arms.

"While, Koubai is a sick pervert and never knows when to shut up and I swear he followed me all the way to Rukia's house in Suna when I was eight." I said sitting right side up.

"Well he has to be somewhat of a strong influence on our little Suki-chan to have her cuss him out like that," Rein said while holding back a smirk.

**End POV**

Suki blushed and tucked a stray chestnut lock behind her ear and flipped her curly hair off her shoulder to let her side ponytail swish a bit. Even though she was a Hyuuga, her father tells her that she shows a bit too much emotion, unlike her sister.

"Well, well, it looks like the Hyuuga has a weak spot for Koubai, now don't you?" Chou said smirking. She sat Indian style and put her chin over her hand.

" S-shut up, Chou, you didn't e-even know w-who K-Koubai is until Keikoku t-told you," Suki stuttered while blushing. Even though Rukia and Suki are only cousins, Suki is the one who stutters instead of Rukia.

Rein started cackling. "Oh my god! I can't believe our little Suki has a crush and is in pure denial here!! Who would've thought that our little Suki-chan would be the first one to crack!"

Suki punched her best friend's arm, roughly. She stood up, evened the wrinkles in her purple and pink nightgown, and left towards her sleeping bag.

"Aw come on Suki! Rein was just playing around, right _Rein_?" Rukia said punching Reins' shoulder non-to-softly.

"Yeah, look if it makes you feel better then we could bother Rukia about Kumo-kun!" Rein said smiling at Rukia. They all knew that Rukia had a thing for the younger Nara, but she was just too stubborn to admit it.

Suki began to laugh from where she sat. "No, it wouldn't be right. How about we just watch a movie and go to sleep?"

"Great! Ok so I brought two of my favorite movies for once!" Keikoku said excitedly.

"No way, Kei-chan! You actually remembered them this time!" Tori said running towards a green duffle bag.

"Yosh Kei-chan!!" Rein said. The short brunette walked over to her brown duffle bag and dug her hand deep into its contents. She pulled out two bobby pins to hold back her curly ear-length hair and her contact case. She took them out and pulled out her black-rimmed glasses, covering her sepia eyes.

"Aw, Rein-chan, why must you were such dorky glasses? You look like my sister! All your missing is the bun in the back!" Tori said as she glared at Rein's glasses.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't have perfect eye vision like the rest of you, well except for Suki we share our pain, right Suki!" Rein called out to the Hyuuga who was also grabbing her purple-rimmed glasses.

"But that's not her fault, Rein! You know that when she was younger and couldn't perform byukagan she lost her perfect vision! Besides the color of her eyes aren't even close to white! They're more of a tan color." Rukia said shrugging.

"It's fine, Rein. But I do wish that I could see better sometimes. My dad pays more attention to my Kenji and Tatsuki then at me, which is why I always spend most of my time with my mom. She understands me." Suki said a bit softly. She walked back over to the group of girls and sat down on a sleeping bag on the floor next to Chou.

Chou patted Suki's shoulder in understanding. Suki smiled at her and hugged her knees. Chou had been living in the East part of the fire country all her life until her parents divorced when she was ten. She and her sister lived with her father afterwards. At first he was a bit distant and lashed out at them, but rarely. Then, when she turned thirteen and her sister was ten, her father began to become more and more abusive. He would hit them until they bled heavily. Finally, when she turned fifteen, she ran away with her sister. She had heard that she had distant family on the south side of the fire country, a place called Konoha, where the Hokage lived. Her mother's younger sister had married there to a man named Chouji and they had a daughter named Okashi, who at the time was only nine. She and her sister, Koikawa, found their mother soon after they had located their aunt. The girls had only traveled there from their father's home with about twenty dollars in their pockets, which they had saved up from doing local errands and what was left from a few D class missions.

Chou came back from her thoughts that were from almost two years ago to what her friends were currently doing. Rukia, Rein, Suki and Tori seemed to be arguing about what movie to pick. It was between _Prom Night_ and _The Messengers_.

"Prom night's not even scary! It's stupid if you ask me!" Tori said as she crossed her arms in anger.

"It is_ to_ scary!" Suki said she glared at Tori.

"Which part then?" Rein said, frustrated.

"When the girl goes to the basement of the hotel and gets killed!" Rukia said as she said in an almost 'ah duh' manner.

"That part wasn't scary, Rukia! That was one of the most fucking stupidest scenes! I mean, seriously, would you go somewhere where there is no one around to help you?" Tori said rolling her eyes.

"No! But that was one of the dramatic scenes in the movie! Not like when some Michael Jackson killer comes out of the closet to kill the main character," Suki said.

"I still say that we watch The Messengers!" Rein says.

"Why?" Rukia said, raising an eyebrow. "Last time I checked you almost fainted at the end when the guy popped out of the sand stuff and grabs the girls' ankle to pull her in with him!"

"I was turning fifteen when I watched the movie!" Rein said, defending herself.

"Well how about, we watch The Messengers tonight and when we have another sleep over we watch Prom Night?" Keikoku said.

The girls all turned to face her in awe. To say the least, they had forgotten she was even there. Even though she mostly resembled her father, she was a lot like her mother. Her mother had died giving birth to her and she lived with her father, Rock Lee. Keikoku could be loud and energetic at times but mostly she was quiet and listening to music.

"So Tori, did you ever figure out how to put the DVD in?" Chou smirked.

Tori glared at the orange-haired girl with a scowl, "NO."

Chou got up and helped Tori put the movie in while the rest of the girls got into their sleeping bags and got ready for the movie. When the two girls were done they sat in this order: Tori, Rukia, Suki, Keikoku, Rein and Chou.

**X**

About half way through the movie, Keikoku had fallen asleep in her forest green sleeping bag, along with Chou, in her violet red sleeping bag. Tori was listening to her black MP3 player and looking away from the screen, in her black sleeping bag, while Rukia was drawing in a notebook in her steel blue sleeping bag. Suki had somehow crawled over towards Rein's turquoise blue sleeping bag, leaving behind her periwinkle sleeping bag in a heap. The two girls clutched onto each other as they tried not to scream when scared.

Finally the movie was over and Tori and Rukia had fallen asleep. Suki was to the point of slumber when she was awaken with a slight tap. She sat up, grabbing her glasses, and looked at the figure at the end of her 'bed'. She almost screamed, but then when she looked at it more carefully she sighed to see that it was Rein sitting, while hugging her knees.

"What's wrong, Rein?" Suki said to the trembling girl.

"I had a dream. I saw how my mother died while I stood there helpless and saw my father die as well. I couldn't do anything to stop it, Suki!" Rein said as she cried on Suki's shoulder.

The Hyuuga soothed her so as to not awaken the rest of the girls. Then Rein lifted her head and began to speak, "Suki, I feel like my father didn't tell me something when he explain that she had died."

"Why?" the Hyuuga questioned.

"Because in my dream, my mother was carrying a newborn child in her arms as she came back from her last mission. I don't know but it's like my dreams are telling me something's missing," Rein said while wiping her eyes.

"Well you should just get some rest and when the girls are awake, we can figure this out, but right now, I really want to get some sleep, please?" Suki said as she yawned.

"Sure, 'night Suki."

" 'Night Rein." Suki said as she laid her head on a stray pillow and fell fast asleep.

**X**

**A/n ssssoooo how was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? GAH! I actually had this ready for a while BUT THEN fanfiction wasn't being my friend so it got delayed a bit! Also I'm sorry that it was waaayyyyyyyy shorter than last chapter but I'm not very good with lengthy chappies. My badness. I'll try to update soon but I make no promises as I have a book report due on the 1st day of school and I haven't even finished the book! (Sweat drop) anyway I think I'll make the next chappie about Kamoku-kun! And if you read _Our Family_ then you should understand why Rein had the dream she had. And if not then GO AND FINISH READING THE OTHER STORY!! Ok anyway remember to R and R baby! Ja ne!**


	4. misadventures pt 1

**A/N ok so I feel horrible for not updating in like 3 months kay? Well my only excuse…school. I'm having trouble passing science this year so I've had most of my Internet access cut of until report cards. Sadly, I got an F on the stupid thing so that was pretty bad, I'll try to update and finish this chappie instead of leaving it on my hard drive, all lonely and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only this plot and my other stories.**

**~X~**

Kamoku POV

I woke up to a bunch of girls around me. Hey, I don't remember announcing a wake up call last night? Is that Tatsuki with a bucket? Wait what is she doing? Ah, that's cold water. Great now I'm awake but I'm soaked and angry in front of a bunch of girls and Tatsuki. This is nice.

"Good to have you up, Kamoku-kun!" Tatsuki told me in her regular clothing instead of what she wore yesterday. I just realized; I miss the way her skirt would show of her legs. Yeah, I'll admit it; I'm a legman.

"Hn. Tori why are there are girls surrounding my bed at," I looked at the clock, "ten in the morning when I have my first day off in two months?" You can tell I'm pissed now.

"Hn. What did you say little brother? I'm sorry but for a second I thought this was Shiro and Youji's room. You are bunking with them until daddy fixes your bathroom, right?" Tori said in her sickly-sweet voice, smiling, while the rest of the girls giggled.

I groaned. The girls began to leave my room. I got up and started to dry myself off as I heard a noise behind me. I looked over to catch Tatsuki still in my room. She was looking at one of my old framed pictures on my desk. It was Tori, and I when we used to get along. We were smiling and hugging each other, laughing at a stupid joke my mother must have said.

I walked over to her and snatched the old picture away from her. She smirked and gave me old '_I know you, now give me the picture back_,' face. I sighed and smirked, threw the frame under my bed and quirked my eyebrow at her.

She smiled at me and got in kissing range. I could feel her breath on mine, noses touching when she said, "you have to let me see it sooner or later, Kamoku-kun." Her arms locked themselves around my shoulders while I put mine on her hips. I smirked and replied, "no."

She huffed and pouted in a way that made me go crazy. She had put up her defense line, the puppy-dog stare. "Please, Kamoku-kun."

"Hm, let me think…no," I said finally. Tatsuki looked away in determination to get the picture so when she turned her head back to face me I wasn't expecting a soft feeling on my lips. I looked down to see the brown-haired beauty kissing me. I was so shocked that I didn't get a chance to kiss back, as she was already retreating.

"I-I'm sorry, Kamoku-kun, I-I didn't mean that I-I just-" I cut her off. The small stutter and blush was too much. We hit the end of the bed and I felt myself falling backwards. My back hit my bed and while my knees were straining from the way they bent backwards in a jolt. I ignored the pain while I felt the soft yet firm lips of my girl. I loved the way she would have such a loud voice, sometimes, yet such a quiet whimper. The funny thing was, we aren't even dating or girlfriend/boyfriend. I guess you could call it '_friends with benefits_.' A really nice benefit if you ask me. The only thing standing in the way of me asking her out is her dad. Yeah, her dad happens to be Hyuuga Neji, which means her aunt in Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hinata, wife of the Hokage. So I guess you could say, she knows a lot of powerful people, not to mention her older brother. As we continued our lip locking session, a creak on the floorboard announced another presence in the room.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. I'm only here to get my scrolls you borrowed the other day." Kuroi said, blush evident on her cheeks. She quickly ran to my bedside table and ran back out without another word.

I looked back over to Tatsuki, as she sat up in my lap, leaning on my shoulder. I brushed her hair out of her face, as she looked up at me with her beautiful golden-white eyes. I bent down to kiss her soft, pout-tee lips as she leaned up as well. Her lips touched mine with such electricity that it sent a jolt through my body and made me shiver from delight. I felt her turn to fully face me while our lips kept their contact. She was now straddling me and rubbing my stomach and chest with her hands. She slipped one up my shirt as I started to untie hers'. She had on a black spaghetti strap under her purple shirt so as I slipped off the top layer the second layer rolled its self out. Next thing I know, she's lying under me on my bed, with only a black spaghetti strap shirt and her stripped panties. She looked up at me with such a cute innocent face that the flushed appearance looked like it had always been there. I kissed her hard as she kneaded threw my midnight black locks. We stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, until I heard a knock on the door. We jumped apart as I went to open the door and Tatsuki hid under my bed.

I opened the door to find my brother, Shiro, sporting a cocky grin on his face as a set of soft thuds was heard coming up the stairs. That's when I heard Hinoiri's soft voice echoing from the hallway.

"Look I searched everywhere for her! Why would she be here instead of the training grounds?"

"I don't know," came the knowingly voice from my punkish sister, "I mean you should have checked here for her first. You know how close she is to my brother." Then I heard her soft laughter as they came closer to the end of the hallway. I saw Shiro leaning against the wall opposite from my door with a smirk on his face.

I began to hurriedly search for my missing shirt and hide all of Tatsuki's clothing when I heard a cough coming from my opened door. I turn around quickly, holding Tatsuki's clothing behind my back. "Hey, guys! What's up?" I ask casually.

Hinoiri looked questioningly at my as she saw my perspiration and shirt on the floor. "Isn't today your day off, Kamo-kun?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why are you training so hard on your day off that you're even sweating and locked up in your room all day? It's practically noon!" she announced.

I silently groaned as I heard my siblings stifle giggles as I tried to think of an answer. "Well you know me, I _AM_ an _UCHIHA_. What else do you think I do?" I said in monotone.

"Make-out with girls in your room," I heard my brother say as Tori broke out laughing. I blushed rather hard because at that same moment Hinoiri had walked into my room and lifted the sheets from the floor to reveal Tatsuki's hiding spot. She waved at her best friend as Hinoiri stifled a laugh. They whispered among themselves until the midnight blue-haired one walked up to me.

"Um, I guess I'll see for you guys downstairs in a little bit." And walked out of my room and shut the door.

I heard Tatsuki crawl from under my bed and dust herself off. She walked over to me as I just stared at her. When she reached me, which was like two seconds later, she stuck her hand out and coughed. I turned bright red as I handed her the clothes and turned around to put my shirt on. I peeped over my shoulder to find her buttoning her pants. She looked up at me and gave a small, meek smile, but her eyes told me I was in for something else.

"I'll see you later, right?" she said, timidly.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'll see you later." I told her as I snapped out of my daydream. She reached up and kissed my cheek as she walked out of the room with a mere, 'bye.' I released the breath I unconsciously held and fell back onto my bed with a sigh.

**~X~**

"Hey, Kamoku, can you come down for a minute please?" I heard my mother yell from the other side of the house. I can't believe I could hear her loud and clear. I frustratingly sigh and get up as I yell, "Coming!"

I reached the bottom of the stairs in record time as I slide on the wooden floors. Before I could open the kitchen door, the stupid thing flings open and hits my forehead. I stumble backwards and fall on the nearest thing, the floor. Not a very soft landing. Moments later I look up to find Kuroi, Koikawa and Kemushi all looking down at me with a giggle, well just Koikawa and Kemushi. As I felt Kuroi help me up she bit her lip nervously and looked everywhere but me, a habit of hers when she's worried.

"I'm sorry, Kamoku-kun, I didn't know you where there! Honest, I didn't mean it!" she cried her lip begins to quiver, "Please don't tell daddy!"

I smile at her and ruffle her hair, a thing we do when we reassure that everything's going to be okay. "As long as there isn't a red mark on my forehead." I chuckle when she gasps. "I'm kidding, Kuroi. I'll see you later." I tell her when the quivering intensifies. She hugs me and runs away with her friends close behind to comfort her.

As I walk into the kitchen, I almost get run over by Youji and Okashi with an apple in her hand. At least she's eating healthy when her parents' aren't home. When I heard the door close my mother turned to face me and smile. Okay, she wants me to do something, probably to go buy her some groceries.

" Hey sweetie, can you do me a favor?" she asked me with that sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Hn." I said as I sat on a nearby stool.

"Can you run down to the market and buy a couple of things on my list?" I knew it.

I rolled my eyes as she began to pout, "Oh, please? It'll only be a few things!" I just glare at her as I snatch the list out from the counter. "Thanks, you're a life savor." She says as I close the door. I just wave my hand as I walk out of the house.

**~X~**

I have about half the list done when I see Tatsuki out of the corner of my eyes with some red-haired guy. He was about an inch taller than me; light skinned, black t-shirt with a sleeve-less blue hoodie and blue pants. He kept talking to her and making her laugh that melodic sound. She blushed a couple of times and I swear I caught him whispering something in her ear, so I decided to follow them………..

TBC………

**~X~**

**OMG I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER FINISH THAT!!! Oh and thanks to Roxas23 that I got this typed up and finished!!! My brain had completely melted from skool and all these projects and everything that's been going on here. Trust you don't wanna know what my drama-filled high school is like people so anyway until next chappie, Ja Ne! **


	5. misadventures pt 2

**A/N hey guess what guys?! I suck at biology tests!! Yeah, I took mid-terms recently and well I didn't do so hot in biology OR French. Sadly that really made me well sad. So I was taken the 'privilage' of the internet so that kind of sucked the good out of my week, and month. But the long awaited update is here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just some bad grades. **

~X~

_She blushed a couple of times and I swear I caught him whispering something in her ear, so I decided to follow them……….._

~X~

'_What is she doing?'_ I asked myself as she continued to walk with that '_thing_.' So what if his hoodie was sleeve-less and showed all of what every guy works for everyday?

"Hey, Haru-kun, could you go and get some tomatoes?" he made a sort of grunting noise and walked away. She smiled and kept looking at the magazines.

I started to creep up towards her as the '_thing_' came with a dozen of tomatoes. I hid behind the information cart of soups. I can hear her turn around and laugh at something the '_thing_' mumbled. When I was sure she was far from the aisle, I sighed and sunk to the floor.

~X~

I drop the grocery bags on the dinner table and walk out. "Thanks Kamoku!" I heard my mother say as I go up the stairs to my room. My room just has to be on the farthest wing of the second floor. As I pass Rei's room, I hear giggling from the closed door I shake my head. I stop a few feet from Rei's door and open mine. I don't even take two steps inside when I hear a voice from my closet. Who the hell would be in my closet? As I get closer, the door opens and out comes a body. I squint to see whom it is in the dark to find lavender eyes look up at me.

"Hinoiri, what are you doing in my closet?" I half ask, half yell.

She gets up and brushes off any stray articles of clothing when she looks at me again; tear stricken eyes. She then looks straight at the floor. Her body began to shake as teardrops began to appear on the carpet below her. She stayed like that for about ten minutes, until she looked up at me again. I know her well enough understand that something was wrong and she wasn't going to leave until she told me. So I asked, " What's wrong?"

She moved to my bed and sat down. She looked every which way but at me. Finally, after a while of silence, she spoke, "how's your mom doing?"

I looked at her in amazement. It must be serious if she wants to change the subject. "Hinoiri, seriously," I said, sitting next to her.

She looked down at her lap. "Has you mom ever begged my daddy for a mission?"

"Yeah, thousand of times, but I still don't know where you're going this."

She looked up at me, "Just follow me. Has he ever granted her the request?"

"Yeah, a bunch of times."

"Has she ever come home looking really badly beat?"

"Yeah, a couple of times but not a lot."

"Even close to death?"

"Not that I can recall. Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"My mom wanted to go on a mission and well she came back today."

"Oh, yeah? How is Hinata-san?"

"Well she's a bit……….under the weather."

"How so?"

"Want to go see her?"

"Yeah let's go!"

~X~

"So where are we going?" I asked Hinoiri.

She looked back at me and gave a small smile. "Hold on, you'll see."

I really thought we were going to see Hinata-san but we're headed towards the old cemetery near the hospital my mother used to work in, before it was closed down. The front gates give it an eerie look with from the golden-red tint of rust and by the way the ivory was consuming each individual grave.

"Hinoiri you told me we were going to see your mom!" I finally exclaimed after we stopped in front of a freshly dug grave.

She turned to me, tears in her eyes, as she spoke, "we're here mother. I brought a friend today," she spoke to the grave, " you remember Kamoku, right? Well he came by to say hi."

She moved away from the grave for me to get a good look at the name imprinted on the stone. I was extremely shocked to read the word, 'beloved wife, mother and friend, R. I. P. Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki.' I felt tears escape my eyes as I looked down at a loved one in my life. If I felt this bad about someone that was like a mother to me then Hinoiri must be heartbroken. I looked over at her to see that she was looking down and shaking, tear drops dampening the ground she stood on. I walked over to her and put my arm over her shoulders. Her head dampened my shirt. We stayed like that so long that I lost track of time until I saw the sun start to set behind the Hokage Mountains. We had sat down under a tree; her head was still lying on my shoulder. I checked if she was still awake to find her sleeping. I shook her shoulders a bit to awaken her but she only fluttered her eyelashes and feel deep into slumber. I sighed a deep sigh and stood up. I took her upper body and began to lift her in my arms. As I had a good grip on her, I jumped up into the tree and began my journey to the hokage's house.

~X~

I'm a couple of steps from the hokage's door when it burst open, revealing the least likely person I would ever to be here without her best friend, who happens to be in my arms. Her golden-brown eyes widened when she saw me. Tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Tatsuki, this isn't what it looks like." I said as I saw Yoru peek from behind the couch.

She raised a perfectly tanned hand to her mouth to stop from quivering as she spoke, "then tell me what I'm supposed to be seeing."

I sighed, "look, I rather have Hinoiri awake when I explain-"

"Explain what? That you like to play with girl's hearts? That-that you like to deceive them and make them think that for a second, you could actually like that person a lot and turn around to find them carrying their best friend home from who knows where? No, you know what? I don't want to hear an explanation from you or Tatsuki." Then she began to run out of the house and into the street.

I growled. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder; it was Yoru. "You can go chase her; I think I can handle my sister." I nodded and handed him Hinoiri to begin running in the direction, which I last saw chocolate brown hair flow.

~X~

I ran, for who knows how long, until I found her; she was in the training grounds. By this time, it had started to rain. When I saw her, she looked as beautiful as ever, even if she was soaked. Her hair was loose from its buns, dripping and clinging to her tan face, she was couched on the ground, knees at her chest, as she had her headrest on her folded arms. Her eyes showed that she had been crying for a while. I walked closer when she began to sob again.

She turned to me, puffy-eyed, " what do you want now?"

I sighed, "I didn't do anything I wouldn't do with Hinoiri in front of you."

She began to laugh and cry at the same time when she looked at me, desperation in her eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I've known you since we were little kids and you know me well enough that I wouldn't do anything as rash as what you want to think I did. Which I didn't, by the way."

She continued to cry softer now, "I really don't know what to believe anymore, Kamoku." She turned her head so as not to face me.

"Well what about that guy you were at the market with?" I said, abruptly.

Her head shot up and she turned so fast I thought she would get whiplash, "How do you know I was at the market today with _'some guy'_."

I looked at the ground. The way she put it, it made me sound like some kind of stalker or something. "Look," I said looking at her face, "my mother asked me to get her some groceries after you left, I didn't think I would run into you and that _thing_ there."

She looked at me with some amazement for a while, until, gradually she began to laugh hysterically. I looked at her while she just kept laughing. I must have an expression that read what I was thinking, which fueled the laughter even more. I grinned and sat down next to her, still in the downpour of the rain. My hair was beginning to cling to my face, as were my clothes to my body.

I looked over at the laughing girl and smiled, " why are you even still laughing, Tatsuki?"

She calmed a bit, "Because of your jealous rage on poor Haru-kun."

When she said the _things'_ name I growled. She only giggled. "What?" I growled again.

"Aw is poor little Kamoku-kun jealous of Haru-kun?" she cooed.

I glared while she laughed. "Look I'm not jealous of that _thing_, ok?"

She rolled her eyes while answering, "sure you aren't jealous. I bet you're _dieing_ to know what I was doing there with him anyway. But I'll tell you, _if_ you tell me what you were doing with Hinoiri this afternoon."

I sighed, "I told you that I rather have Hinoiri here with me when we tell you."

"How bad is it that you can't tell me, your best friend?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Hinata-san isn't with us anymore."

"What do you mean? She's on a mission, of course she isn't with us now but she'll-"

"No, you don't get it. She isn't with_ us_ anymore."

"Oh," she said looking down.

"Do you understand why it would have been better if Hinoiri tell you herself?"

"Yeah, I see your point. But honestly, she was acting a bit particular before. Earlier, when she went to go look for me and found me at your house she said she needed to tell me something but didn't get the chance, since her boyfriend came and interrupted. She had to report to the tower while he had to buy groceries for him and his cousins. I didn't get a chance to see her after that, I guess she went to find you-"

"Wait did you say_ boyfriend_?"

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that Haru is her boyfriend? Well I call him her boyfriend because their so close but they don't date. She's to 'in your face' and he's so 'not in your face'. You know?"

"What can I say, opposites attract, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Kamoku, are we going to be alright?"

"You mean as _us_ or as friends?"

"I-I don't know."

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind having you as more then a friend. "

"Neither would I."

"I really do like you _a lot_ but you're not sure of your feelings for me, are you?"

"No, I'm sorry, Tatsuki."

"Well that's ok. I can be your friend but if it takes to long for you to return the feelings, I would have to move on, you realize that, right?"

"Yeah, but I think for know that we should just worry about getting out of the rain."

"Ha-ha. Yea we should, my mother is probably worried sick about me, probably about to send a ninja's missing person report out."

"Well, I don't want my mother to do that either, and if she's at the hospital working a late shift then I can only safely assume that Rei is in charge so I don't think I'll be in _so_ much trouble."

"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Most defiantly. I'll see you tomorrow."

We got up and hugged. Even in the rain, she was as graceful as ever. But I don't think I could tell her that. She doesn't know it, but I truly do love her.

~X~

**A/N well I actually like the ending. I'm sorry if it wasn't to your personal liking but I promise the story will pick up and get more interesting! So before you go back or exit, click on the little button to review! Reviews are like medicine to a sick authoress. We need it to get better. So until next time! Bye!**


End file.
